


At The Theater (Roman)

by ughdotcom



Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Be More Chill - Freeform, Demigirl!Zia, Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “Sadie!”“Roman.” It was really getting tiring. She couldn’t go anywhere without seeing one of Virgil’s partners.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544233
Kudos: 49





	At The Theater (Roman)

“Not boy time!” Zia declared, dragging Sadie out of the house.

“Ok.” Sadie said as soon as she caught her breath. “What’re we doing?”

“We’re seeing  _ Be More Chill _ at the local theater.”

“Epic.”

They took the bus there, and they met up with Liz and Emma. The four not boys entered the theater.

They all took seats close to the front, and the curtains rose.

The lead was amazing, but Sadie cursed under her breath when she saw who was playing Rich. Roman Garcia. Could she escape these people  _ anywhere _ ?

The musical was breathtaking, as  _ Be More Chill _ is, but Sadie retained an air of irritation the whole time. Whenever she thought she was free of the internal turmoil that came with her crushes, one of them showed up.

After the play the three girls and Zia entered the lobby of the theater, debating about the musical, but all agreeing on one thing: boyf riends.

“Sadie!”

“Roman.” It was really getting tiring. She couldn’t go anywhere without seeing one of Virgil’s partners.

“How’s it going with those boys of yours.”

“It’s fine.”

“That means?”

“I haven’t told them yet.”

“Sadie.”   
  


“It’s hard, Roman. I’m not like you. I’m not romantic.”

“Neither is Logan, and they confessed to us.”

“They  _ what _ ? That doesn’t sound like Logan.”

“No, it doesn’t, but that’s what happened.”

“Wow.”

“I know. It isn’t that hard though.”

“It is.”

“I know. I’m just trying to raise your confidence. Good luck though.”

“Thanks. Good work as Rich.”

“Thank you! He’s one of my favorites! Did you see how I acted the chemistry with Jake!”

“Yeah. Good work, dude.”

“It sucks Virgil won’t try out with this stuff with me. We could be Jeremy and Michael.”

“I’m sorry, but Virgil would get the SQUIP.”

“True. Anyway, good luck!”


End file.
